Summer fun and a stalker
by fanficgirl85
Summary: No charas! the shugo chara gang go to a music camp where there is a stalker in love with amu, meanwhile both ikuto and tadase are trying to win amu's heart XD read and review AmuXIkutoXTadaseXDaichi


A/N hope ya like it, BTW there are no chara's in this story

Chapter 1-Last day of school

In the Green House. . .

"Amu, Are you attending that summer camp again?"Rima asked

"Yes ,Of course. . .I always do."Amu replied

"You're attending a summer camp?" Kukai asked

" Yep. Music Jam. . .Entrance fee is kinda expensive but I'm a scholar so I don't get to pay anything."

"But how about Daichi?"Utau asked

"Yeah. . About that. . ."Amu said,looking awkward

"Daichi?"Ikuto asked with a growing dark evil aura. . Scary. . .

"It's not what you think , is a camper that is totally obsessed with Amu . . .Kinda like you. . ."Rima said

"Very funny, Rima . .How come you know all this stuff?"Ikuto asked

"I'm a Music Jam camper too.I'm the one who's protecting Amu from Daichi."Rima said

"Just like what you do to Amu with Ikuto. . .You're never successful though."Nagi said

Rima glared at her boyfriend."Urusai! You don't know anything,Nagi."

"I even remember once. . .I just found him waiting for me in my room, to think that I just finished taking a bath that time. I only had a towel as a body covering .It was so embarassing!"Amu said

"He did what?!"Ikuto said,losing composure_[_ _I am so gonna kill that guy!]_

"Yeah. . .I remember, I skinned him alive after that incident."Rima said

"He said sorry immediately after though." Amu said

"Wow Amu,You sure are kind." Kukai laughed

"Ikuto, I think you can help me. . Demo. . .Well I guess you're busy this summer so. . .never mind."Amu said

"What?. . .What do you want me to do?"Ikuto asked

Rima's eyes widened_[Oh no! She's not gonna ask Ikuto to. . .]_

"I was supposed to ask you to . . .(gulp)pretend to be my. . .(takes a deep breathe)boyfriend, i would have asked tadase kun, but you would be stronger and heehehheheh yeah..."

'i like both tadase and ikuto, but ikuto is best for the job' amu thought

Tadase, just sat their in shock "cya there, YOU THIEVING CAT" and then he ran out of the greenhouse.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!"Rima asked dementedly

"Sure,I don't mind."Ikuto said

"Noooooooo!"Rima objected

"Hontou?Arigatou Gozaimasu ,Ikuto!"Amu said,smiling

Ikuto blushed desperately.

"This looks like trouble."Kukai said

"It sure does." Utau said

Yaya giggled "Yaya wanna go"

Rima's face brightened up. Ikuto looked annoyed.

"Not a bad idea , do you think ,Kukai?"Utau said

". . "

"Demo. . . ?"

"Do you think I can go on a jog" he asked

"nooo" utau screamed

"but a summer with no sports"

"I thought you loved me" Utau pleaded

"fine... - _ -" he sighed

Yaya raised her a brow "me and kairi are going"

"How about you Nagi?"Kukai asked

"I'm kinda busy this summer."Nagi said

Rima gave him an evil glare.

"But I don't mind making some rearrangements."Nagi said nervously

"Good .It's settled then."Rima said ,grinning at Nagi

"HAI!"

At the Music Jam. . .

"We're here!"Amu said

"You sure sound excited, Amu-chan!"Nagi said

"She loves this place. . . . actually,I do too. . . "Rima said, smiling

"Where's that perverted stalker of yours?"Ikuto asked Amu

"Are you looking forward to meeting him? Well, He's actually kinda nice. . . "Amu said

"I am. . . "Ikuto said [. . . looking forward to killing him!~]

"Amu-Chan!"

A cute blonde haired guy approached Amu and held her hand. . .

"I've been looking forward to this moment since last summer. . . . It's great to finally be with you again."

Rima rushed and pushed the guy away. "GET AWAY FROM MY AMU YOU IDIOT!"

Ikuto approached him. "Are you Daichi?"

"Yes."Daichi said " . I didn't see you here last year. . . you must be new here. . . "

Ikuto introduced himself.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. . . Are you connected to the powerful Tsukiyomi, Easter group?"Daichi asked

"I am the _heir _of the Tsukiyomi Group. . .And I'm Amu's _boyfriend _. . . "

Daichi's smile faded "Wow. So, see ya 'round. . . "

Daichi walked away with slumped shoulders.

"and now I feel guilty. . " Amu said "Should we stop this charade?"

"No" Ikuto said firmly "The camp just started, there's no knowing what he might do."

"PLEASE ~ Ikutoooo. . . Daichi's a great guy. . . He's just so fond of me. . ."

"Are you siding with him?" Ikuto asked, His aura getting darker by the minute

"SIDING? Ikuto, you're making it sound like a war between the two of you!"

_[Ikuto-It is a war between the two of us. . . ]_

"I need some air. . ." Amu said then left

"Are you okay, man?" Kukai asked Ikuto

"I don't know. . . "

A/N so how was it read and review XD


End file.
